


【莱花】Long Night（六）（完结）

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【莱花】Long Night（六）（完结）

Eduardo很困，但是周围一直有嘈杂的声音干扰到他睡眠。手背突然掠过一阵凉飕飕的感觉，然后短暂刺痛了一下，Eduardo反射性想要缩回来。

“别动，让医生给你打吊针。”有人按住了他挣动的手，那个声音很轻柔，有效缓和了Eduardo躁动不安的情绪，于是他又沉沉睡了过去。

Lex替Eduardo捻好被子，回过头，凹陷的眼窝掩藏在眉骨投下的阴影里，晦暗不明，但刺向Scott医生的目光却亮得惊人，像两柄锋芒毕露的利剑，“没有怀孕？你确定自己没有看错？”

Scott医生掏出手帕擦了擦自己花白鬓角上冒出的冷汗，他是Luthor家的专属医生，Lex小时候体弱多病，没少吃Scott医生开的药。现在他已经长成气势不亚于他父亲的成年人，Scott觉得自己眼前，仿佛站了一个Lionel Luthor的翻版，同样多疑善变，同样冷酷无情，也同样危险。

“我确定，这不是什么疑难杂症，您的继母的确没有怀孕。”他小心翼翼地回答。

“不是因为流产才找不到孕囊？”

“子宫内膜很完整，没有剥落迹象，也就是说，他只是单纯的并未受孕。”严谨起见，Scott向Lex说明了自己的判断依据。

Lex没有再质疑他的结论，将视线从Scott那儿转移到了床上，凝神盯着Eduardo苍白的脸庞，时间在周围无声流动着，直到Scott站得腿酸，忍不住抬起眼睛，小心觑向Lex，但并看不能从那张轮廓分明的脸上读出什么情绪来，片刻后，Lex终于打破沉默，“我知道了。”

Scott松了口气。

“至于我父亲那边，”Lex接着说，“不需要告诉他这件事，免得他再受什么刺激。”

“当然当然。我不会多嘴的，你放心。”Scott立刻向他表明自己的立场。

“老人家年纪大了，重病初愈，又摔了一觉，还是小心为妙......”Lex略作停顿，意味深长看了Scott医生一眼，“应该多卧床休息，我说得没错吧。”

Scott惴惴不安，忍不住拿出帕巾，反复擦拭自己不断冒汗的额头，“那......我再开一些有助于睡眠的药。”

“麻烦你了。”Lex皮笑肉不笑地道谢。

Eduardo彻底醒来时，天色已经变暗，他全身酸疼得不行，出了不少汗，衣服都粘在了身上，嗓子又干又涩，如同被塞了一把滚烫的沙子在里头。更令人不舒服的是下半身那个难以启齿的部位，由内到外都火辣辣的疼，即便在睡梦中，仍然像是有个熔炉在他身体里，持续不断焚烧着他。

“醒了？要不要喝水？”一直坐在边上巨细无遗观察着的Lex，捕捉到了他稍稍一皱眉头的细微变化，便知道他醒了，于是凑上去关切询问。

Eduardo睁开双眼，缓缓点头。没多久，皲裂起皮的唇缝里就被塞进一支吸管。水温刚刚好，不会很烫也不会太凉，滋润了干涸多时的口腔。

Eduardo喝得太急，呛了一下，顿时爆发出一阵猛烈的咳嗽。Lex赶忙将他扶起，有节奏地拍打背部，帮助他顺气，同时说，“又没人和你抢，喝这么快干什么，用吸管都能呛到，Dudu像小孩子一样不让人放心。”等到Eduardo呼吸平复，Lex在他背后塞了一个羽绒枕，让他靠坐在床上。

Lex伸手想要去摸Eduardo的额头，Eduardo头一偏，躲开了，使得Lex的指尖刚好滑过他微凉的发丝。那只手就这样尴尬地停在半空。Lex没有坚持，顺势理了理Eduardo睡得凌乱的头发，放了下来。

“你昨天发烧了，我只是想检查一下温度下来了没有。”Lex解释道。

他这样一说，Eduardo也发现自己手心确实很热，舌苔也有些发苦。他身上汗津津的，很不舒服。

“我想洗澡。”Eduardo说。

“你还在发烧，洗澡太耗费体力，我帮你擦身吧。”Lex说完，去浴室打了一盆温水，拧湿毛巾，然后坐到床沿上，一颗一颗解开Eduardo睡衣的扣子。

他光滑紧实的皮肤上残留着不少暧昧的痕迹，乳头也还是红肿充血的样子，敏感得要命，每当湿毛巾蹭过那里，Eduardo总要强行按耐住哆嗦的欲望，不让自己露怯。他浑身紧绷，对Lex充满戒备，一夕之间，曾经萦绕在他们周围，好不容易建立起来的亲密感荡然无存。

热毛巾覆盖在身上很舒服，缓解了些许从骨头缝里渗出的酸软无力，Lex擦完上半身，快速为他穿上睡衣，以免着凉。正想要脱他裤子。

“好了，我不想擦了。”Eduardo说着，快速蜷缩起膝盖，把腿收了回来。

Lex也不坚持，“不想就不想，昨晚我已经帮你清洗过了。”

Eduardo不知道自己应该说什么，也完全不想回应Lex，便紧抿着唇，一言不发。

Lex叹了一声，“赶紧好起来吧，这样才能快些来LuthorCorp帮我。我们得联手把老家伙埋在公司的残存势力清理干净。”

Eduardo吃惊地抬起脸，“你还是会让我进LuthorCorp？”

“为什么不呢，”Lex笑了，蓝眸像温暖的潮水，很容易让人沉醉其中，但Eduardo领教过其中的威力，看似无害，实则说变就变，会将人吞噬，尸骨无存。他冷不丁哆嗦了一下。

“冷吗？”Lex起身取来放置在一边的睡袍，披在Eduardo身上，又替他合拢敞开的领口。这次他不等Eduardo反对，倾身过去，用自己的额头抵住对方的。

“好像温度退了点。”那双蓝色的眼睛对Eduardo眨了眨，里面流淌出喜悦。

Eduardo不自在地别开眼睛，“那我明天......”

“也不用那么着急，”Lex退开一些，亲昵刮了一下Eduardo圆翘的鼻尖，“再休息几天，先把身体彻底养好再说。”

三天后，Eduardo正式入职LuthorCorp，成为集团CFO。整个过程很顺利，Lex给他开了很大的权限，LuthorCorp所有的系统模块，Eduardo都获得了ID授权，甚至包括一些机密文件的查阅和更改。董事会举座哗然，声称这么做罔顾安全，但所有反对的声音，全部被Lex强行镇压了。Eduardo也不需要向任何人汇报工作，他的直属上司就只有Lex一人。

Jason给出了Lionel亲信的名单，Eduardo从往来账目的蛛丝马迹中，搜集了每一个人的犯罪证据，加上威逼利诱。如今，他们已经全部为Lex所用了。

Lionel至今还躺在床上，康复得格外缓慢，对外头已经改朝换代的形势一无所知，他仍然以为自己暗中掌控一切，是真正运筹帷幄的幕后主使。Lex不介意偶尔在他面前示弱，表现出毛躁，无能的一面。老家伙指导他指导得很开心，俨然一副父慈子孝的景象。表面上看，一切似乎都在向好的发展。

只是除了一件事......

“Dudu。”Lex气息急促，趴在Eduardo背后上下起伏。

“不要......Lex，难受......”充满威胁感的硬物紧贴在他股缝里，激起Eduardo一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“我不想要......Lex，求你，放过我。”

“不想要？”Lex伸手往下，去摸他的下体，意外触碰到一片干燥。

这段时间，Eduardo总是找各种各样的借口躲避性爱。Lex忍了一段时间，但他不是会委曲求全的那种人，尤其现在Eduardo是他标记过的Omega，他的所有物，Lex对他的占有欲更胜从前。他可以给Eduardo时间适应他们的关系，只不过这个时间不会太长。

Lex握住Eduardo蛰伏在腿间的器官，绵软一团，毫无生气，他随意搓揉了一阵，见肉块没有苏醒的迹象，便控制自己的信息素一点一点释放出来。Alpha信息素对Omega有显而易见的催情作用，Lex过去从来不会去使用，但现在，他也开始用这样不平等的方式来压制Eduardo了。Eduardo呜咽一声，浑身滚过过电似的快感，下体立刻淌出温热潮液，他在Lex的操控下轻易出水了。

Eduardo羞耻得浑身发抖，眼神失焦地注视前方，他就算再不愿意又怎么样，身体还是会自发迎合Lex的索取，臣服于他。Alpha如愿拿阴茎捅进他屁股里，Eduardo仅仅发出一声微弱的尖叫，随即他细碎的声音就淹没在激烈的冲撞声中。

Lex还是会让他舒服，他早就对这具身体了若指掌，清楚他每一处的敏感点，撩拨起来得心应手，Eduardo夹在两人腹部间的性器射了两次，后穴也泛滥成灾，高潮时生殖腔里的媚肉绞紧，缠着Lex的阴茎百般讨好，不让他离开。Lex卖力在他身上耕耘，差点把他撞散架了，Eduardo依偎着他承欢，没本事组织起防御，只能将Omega柔软可欺的一面完全袒露在Alpha面前，脆弱得让人心生怜爱。Lex情不自禁低下头去亲吻Eduardo，Omega柔软的唇瓣被他含在嘴里，最馥郁的玫瑰也不如他来得清香宜人。经过一阵极速冲刺，Lex闷哼一声，把种子撒在肥沃的土地上，烫人的精液激流一样冲刷着Eduardo的子宫壁，他爽得几乎翻白眼，足趾蜷缩，抓住Lex肩膀的手指深深抠进肌肉里，口中倾泻出快乐到极致的呻吟。但肉体越沉沦，灵魂就越清醒，脱离躯体，悬浮在半空中，冷冷注视着底下的一幕。

Lex其实知道Eduardo在财务上做了手脚，却刻意忽略了他的小动作。Lex本来就不在乎金钱、权势和地位，如果Eduardo要这些，那他就给他。但事情的崩溃，远比他想象中来得更快。

Lex待在LuthorCorp的时间并不长，比起这些商场上的勾心斗角，他更愿意埋首于实验室研制药物。所以，当他接到助理的电话，事情已经过去两小时了。

严格说来，Lia不能算是Lex的助理，她是一个小个子的亚裔女孩，在秘书部并不起眼，却是最早一批倒戈向Lex的员工之一，话虽不多却心思缜密，做事手脚麻利，是个被低估的人才。Eduardo对亚裔有天然的好感，他喜欢他们的聪慧和勤勉，Lex便把Lia放在了Eduardo身边，他不要求Lia时时刻刻监视Eduardo的一举一动，只需要汇报她认为反常的情况即可，为此Lex告知了她自己的私人号码，让她可以跳过任何人直接与Lex取得联系。

“您的父亲早上坐轮椅来总部视察，在Mr. Saverin办公室停留了一小会，我不知道是不是我的错觉，他离开后，Mr. Saverin整个人就有些魂不守舍。”Lia在电话里向Lex叙述刚才发生的事。

“他现在人呢。”Lex把电话调成免提，放在一边，继续观察试管中的结晶体。

“回去了。”Lia回答。

Lex顿了一下，“一个人回去的？”在得到对方肯定的答复后，又问，“什么时候的事？”

“大概1，2个小时之前。”

“为什么这么晚才说。”

听出他声音里毫不掩饰的怒意，Lia急忙道歉，“对不起，Sofia叫我赶一份报告，所以耽误了点时间，我中午还看见Mr. Saverin在办公室独自用餐，下午想进去送咖啡时他人已经不在了，我联系了司机，说是吃过饭就回去了。”

那个家又不是什么值得眷恋的地方，Eduardo和Lionel也早就没了实质性的关系，不过缺一张离婚协议罢了，Eduardo憎恶他的父亲，绝不可能没事提前回家。他为什么会失魂落魄？老家伙又在搞什么鬼。一股不好的预感自Lex心底油然而生。

四轮滚得飞快，从康奈尔大学回大都会还要经过一段高速，傍晚有些堵车，Lex恨不得插上翅膀直接飞回去，他后悔极了，不应该开车，他应该订一架直升机。

总算到家时，Lex连车子都懒得停正，歪歪扭扭横在车道上。他迫不及待打开家门。一楼很安静，反常的安静，Lex象征性叫了一声管家的名字，实则他已经猜到对方不可能还在这儿，包括园丁，女佣，本该在主人回来时现身迎接的家仆一个都没有露面，这栋大得吓人的房子被清空了。

Lex沿着裹了一层包浆的古老木梯向上走，他身上还穿着没来得及脱下的白大褂，兜里的塑封袋内装了刚才实验室里调配完成的蓝绿色颗粒。Lex终于合成了一种罕见的神经毒素，见效很快，只需要一点就能将人置之死地，并且可以伪装成脏器衰竭而亡的样子。这种毒素过于危险，Lex不能把它留在实验室，毕竟那是公共实验室，并非只有他一人在用。他出来太急，把药品顺手装进密封袋就往白大褂口袋里塞。

Lex本来没有想过会使用它，真的。

他走上楼，发现了自己想找的人，还有倒在地上的，他的父亲。Lionel Luthor其实离死亡还差一口气，插在他腹部的那把刀避开了脾脏和大动脉，侥幸卡在肋骨与肋骨之间的横膈膜里，Eduardo应该也没有真的想要杀死Lionel，不然他会把刀拔出来，再狠狠地刺下去几次，确保万无一失。他看起来更像是被吓坏了，抱着膝盖坐在走廊角落里，脸上糊满晶莹的泪水。

Lex不顾边上Lionel破败风箱般大叫着“报警”的话，跨过他，走到Eduardo身边蹲下来，伸出手指擦去溅在他脸颊上的血点子。

“他又欺负你了？”恐怕Lex自己也没想到，他此时的声音可以这么温柔。

Eduardo缓缓抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的，向来温暖的棕色瞳仁正惊恐万分地晃动着，晃得Lex心也要跟着碎掉了。

Eduardo张了张嘴却说不出完整的句子，十指紧紧攥着自己的膝盖骨，“他拍了......录像......”

Lex听懂了，无非是用性爱视频要挟Omega，“他威胁你了？他要你做什么？”

Eduardo闭上了双眼，用力咬住下唇，眼尾又滑下一串泪珠。

就在那一刻，Lex觉得答案是什么都不重要了。只要Lionel拿捏着Eduardo的软肋，Eduardo就永远不得安生。

Lionel虚弱而愤怒的声音自身后响起，仿佛来自地狱，“他骗你！这个婊子骗你，他没有怀......”

他还没有把话说完，就被Lex回头一把扼住了喉咙，Lex毫不留情地收紧指关节，Lionel瘫软在地上，气管里发出嗬嗬的响声，窒息导致他眼白外翻，两只手在空中徒劳挥舞，血丝从腹部伤口不断渗出，这把刀如果拔出来或者再往里插进去一点，Lionel也许就会立刻丧命，可此时它巧妙地堵住了伤口，反倒是延缓了死亡的降临。他难以置信怒视自己的儿子，为什么你要这么做？Lionel以口型诘问，但来不及等到回复，就昏死了过去。

Lex像丢弃一件垃圾一样把Lionel扔在地上，回到仍然瑟瑟发抖的Eduardo身边，他想伸手拥抱他，Eduardo大叫一声，用力推开他，“不要碰我！不要伤害我......”

Lex心脏狠狠刺痛了一下，“我不会的，不会的Dudu，别害怕。”

“我不相信你！”Eduardo歇斯底里地尖叫起来，“你们都一样！”

Lex制住他张牙舞爪的臂膀，强行将他摁进怀中，Eduardo啜泣着发出悲鸣，像被绑住翅膀的金丝雀。

“我知道你没有怀孕。”Lex突然说。

Eduardo猛烈哆嗦了一下，整个背脊僵硬成了一座石碑。Lex用下巴蹭了蹭他毛茸茸的顶发，心疼极了，“你是想利用我对不对。你等不急三、五年，就想借口怀孕逼我提前动手。”Lex一字一句地陈述事实，在Eduardo抖动如筛的背部轻轻拍打安抚，“那个时候我不明白，为什么你要那么抗拒标记，明明这样做孩子就有了名正言顺存在的理由。后来我懂了，你根本没有怀孕，也不需要接受我的标记。”

“我求过你的！”Eduardo大声吼了出来，声嘶力竭，“是你拒绝我的！你用不屑的语气问我有没有疯。是你把我的尊严践踏在脚底下！”

Lex愣住了，他没想到祸根是在那时候就已经埋下了，“我只是......觉得时机不对。”

“别再找借口了！”Eduardo恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你们都没把我当人看，Lionel叫你标记我，你就当着他的面强奸我。不管我怎么哭，怎么求你，你就是不停手......你问过我的意愿了吗？我是人，不是任你们为所欲为的畜生！！！”

他字字泣血地控诉让Lex心如刀绞，不顾他挣扎更用力将人锁进怀里，不停亲吻他的发旋。

“你假惺惺什么！假惺惺什么！”Eduardo哽咽得气息断裂，仍是不停怒吼，抓住Lex领子的手指用力得骨节泛白，“既然你都知道了，还废什么话，报警抓我啊！”

Lex沉默不言，又默默抱了他一会，直到Eduardo失控的情绪逐渐变得平缓，才松开一些，扶着他的肩膀，让两人面对面，“我早就知道了，”他轻柔地说，习惯性去梳理Omega柔软的发丝，“不论是孩子也好，还有你的两套财务报表，一开始我就已经知道了。”

Eduardo背脊顿时又一僵，整张脸写满了不可思议，“那你还，你还......”他说不下去了，Lex替他补完了后半句，“我还纵容你在我眼皮底下，一点一点搬空LuthorCorp吗？”

他真的什么都知道......Eduardo屏住呼吸，不知该作何反应，只能回以复杂的神色。Lex长叹一口气，“Dudu，我不介意的，我也不在乎。我曾在一次酒会上，听到Lionel在楼梯口质问你，声称你说服他让我去上学是为了拉拢我。”

“Dudu，你是吗？”他问。

不是的，Eduardo在心里呐喊，他曾真心为Lex感到惋惜，惋惜他得天独厚的才华和天赋，也感激Lex在他孤立无援时向他伸出援手，为他配制出抑制剂，那时他们看似剑拔弩张，实则比往后任何一段时间都更为诚挚，在Lionel的威慑下，试探着，慢慢靠近，彼此依偎，相互取暖。为此，他不惜动用了Saverin家在暗网的账户作为交换条件，谋取Lex深造的机会，甚至同意为Lionel口交，用嘴去含那块不能勃起的烂肉。

只可惜，天生缺陷的种子不可能长成参天大树，萌生于畸形的感情也终会夭折。

“我欠你一次，Dudu，现在我还给你。”Lex用掌心捧住Eduardo苍白的脸颊，双唇如羽毛般轻盈刷过他的额头、眉毛、双眼、鼻梁，然后来到形状饱满、柔软弹性的嘴唇。

Lex吻得异常认真，极尽所能地缠绵，满腔眷恋，也满含不舍。Eduardo睁着双眼，视野里一片模糊，只依稀看得见Lex近在咫尺的睫毛微微发着颤，他鼻腔微酸，忽然想哭，一眨眼，泪珠再次滚落。

微咸苦涩的液体通过两人纠缠的唇吃进Lex嘴里，“怎么又哭了。”他笑着放开Eduardo，用自己尖锐的鼻尖去蹭了蹭他通红的鼻头，然后往后退了一点，Eduardo没由来一阵心慌，急忙拉住他的衣角，“你要去哪！”

“去做我该做的事。”Lex松开他的手，放到自己唇上亲了一下，随后站起来。

Eduardo看到Lex走到Lionel身旁，从衣服口袋里拿出一袋东西，谨慎套上乳胶手套，透明塑封袋里的晶体是漂亮的蓝绿色，像极了Lex昏黄灯光下的眼睛，Lex只用小指刮了一点点出来，把那些细小的颗粒塞进Lionel的嘴里。

Lionel神志模糊，本来已经不动了，仿佛预感到死神将至，一下子又清醒过来，但已经晚了，见血封喉的毒药接触到他的唾液立刻融化在他的口中，想吐都来不及。

痛苦使Lionel颓败的五官扭曲得几乎错位，红血丝顷刻充斥进浑浊的眼球，从干瘪的双唇里很快吐出一口浓稠的血液，然后是第二口，他半张着嘴咕噜咕噜呕血，一面被呛得咳嗽一面目不转睛盯着Lex，至死都不相信他的儿子会亲手杀了他。Lex从头到尾都直面他的父亲，就这样眼睁睁看着他在自己面前咽下此生最后一口气。

***

这桩轰动一时的弑父案意外审判得很顺利，检察官在作为凶器的刀柄上只找到Lex一人的指纹，并且在他就读的学校实验室仪器中检测到少许的神经毒素残留，经化验和Lionel血液样本中的物质属于同一种。证据确凿，Lex插翅也难飞。但如果不是Lex主动向警方提供这种由他独立合成的创新药物的整套分子式，以现代法医技术，完全无法将Lionel的死亡与这类药剂划上等号，因为他的体征太过于雷同器官衰竭了，又是得过中风的病人，死因合乎情理，完全没有人会怀疑到投毒上。检察官最多会在腹部的刀口上下足文章，尽管法医证实，这并非Lionel致死的根本原因。

一个亿万富翁，在自己家里腹部中刀后又突发脏器衰竭而亡，怎么想都很诡异，尤其当天他还事先刻意遣散了所有的仆人。Lionel Luthor作为LuthorCorp现任总裁，在商政两界牵涉甚广，这桩案子很可能会惊动FBI，在没有足够证据的前提下，身边所有人都不能轻易摆脱嫌疑人的身份，这其中当然也包括他的妻子，巴西名门后裔，Saverin家族的小儿子——Eduardo Saverin。

现在Lex主动认罪，一切真相大白，警方不费吹灰之力侦破案件，其他人的嫌疑也被彻底洗刷。

Eduardo作为遗孀，聘请了一支全美顶尖律师团队来替Lex做辩护。整个舆论为之哗然，如果Lex蓄意谋杀罪名成立，他将被剥夺遗产继承权，无疑Eduardo会是这桩案子的最大受益人，可他非但没有往年轻的LuthorCorp继承者身上踩上一脚，还不计前嫌地施予援手——要知道根据仆人的供词，小Saverin和他的丈夫结婚数年恩爱有加，尤其Lionel中风之后，生活起居全是由Eduardo一人负责照料，这份度量实在令人由衷敬佩。

当然，总有阴谋论者即便在尘埃落定后，也会坚持发出不和谐的质疑声，但在Saverin家的打压下，没多久这些揣测Eduardo和Lex有着不当关系的文章和报导，都不动声色地消失了。

经过半年左右的拉锯，最终，Lex以过失杀人罪被判处有期徒刑三年，立即执行。

在他入狱后的第二年，LuthorCorp披露年报，Saverin家族成为LuthorCorp最大控股方，持有该集团总共超过60%的股份，Eduardo本人任集团董事长。第三年，Eduardo将LuthorCorp正式更名为LexCorp。

尾声  
Lex出狱那天阳光异常热烈，这一年的夏天拖拖拉拉，迟迟不愿离开，晒得整个东海岸奄奄一息，Lex常年不见光的皮肤在太阳的照耀下更是白得了无生气。他和所有的服刑人员一样，在狱中被剃光了头发，原本金灿灿的发丝如今一根不剩。

他双手插在裤袋里走出围墙高耸的监狱，连随身携带的背包都没有，颇有些孑然一身的潇洒。令Lex惊喜的是，他从口袋里摸到一颗樱桃糖，这是他曾经从不离身的最爱，先不管是不是过期变质了，淡出个鸟的口腔因为怀念这股久违的味道，已经开始分泌唾液了。Lex剥开糖纸，正准备往嘴里塞，“嘟嘟”两声，对面的迈巴赫向他摁响了喇叭。

Lex停下了手上的动作，先是看到一个戴着白手套，身穿黑色制服的司机从驾驶座走出来，他快速绕到另一边，恭敬打开后排车门，下一秒，从豪华轿车里走下一具修长的身影，Lex睁大了双眼，紧随而来的第二幕更是让他彻底慌了神。

Eduardo步伐优雅地向Lex走来，身边跟着一个约莫三岁左右的男孩，金发蓝眼，粉嘟嘟的脸颊还有一些婴儿肥，但已经看得出轮廓十分深邃了，尤其眉骨，更是超乎寻常得高耸，想必若干年后，定会拥有一副刀刻般锋利的五官。

Eduardo把孩子带到Lex面前，小孩眼馋Lex手中的糖果，眼巴巴看着流口水。Lex立刻把手收回自己怀里，“这个不能给你！”

小孩顿时失望到不行，大大的眼睛里写满委屈，一把抱住Eduardo大腿，“Papa，我不要Daddy了，Daddy是个小气鬼。”

Lex顿时手足无措起来，“不不不，过期了，不能吃，要吃坏肚子的！”

“骗人，明明糖纸都剥开了一半！”小家伙并不买账，急得Lex差点对天发誓，这颗糖放在口袋里三年，真的过期了。哄了半天不见成效，Lex只能向Eduardo求助。

“我的？”他问了一句极其讨打的话，惹得Omega当场抱起孩子就准备走。

“对不起对不起。”Lex没想到自己短短几分钟内，大的小的都得罪光了。还是小家伙贴心，拽了拽Eduardo的袖子，“Papa，Daddy看着快要哭了，好可怜，我们再给他一次机会，原谅他吧。”

Lex这下是真的要哭了，为他体贴的小宝贝。他征询了小家伙的意见，把他从Eduardo手里接过来，抱在自己怀中。实打实的分量压在手臂上，让他终于有了当爸爸的真实感，小家伙眨巴着眼睛，两只小胳膊自发绕到了他脖子后面，一瞬间血缘的牵绊在Lex身上发挥了神奇的效应，他一下子就爱上了这个孩子。

“我以为是假的......”Lex亲了亲小孩柔嫩的脸颊，嗓子有些哽咽，“Scortt医生再三肯定你没有怀孕。”

“我是没有。我骗了你，Lex。”Eduardo说着，声音飘渺得像是来自时空另一端，“可之后你又标记了我，还记得吗？就是那次，我才......”

他没有说下去，有些尴尬地看了一眼Lex怀中的男孩。小家伙正瞪着满怀求知欲的大眼睛注视着他们，“Papa，Daddy，标记是什么。”

“......”  
“......”

“总之，”Eduardo轻咳一声缓解尴尬，“就是这样了。”他说得近乎自暴自弃，“爸爸和哥哥们起初不同意我生下Joseph——这是他的名字，但我不舍得，那也是你的孩子。”

他将事情的经过轻描淡写，一笔概括，但Lex能够想象，他一定是极力争取过，好不容易才留下了Joseph。

“Dudu，我爱你。”Lex情不自禁向Eduardo献上迟到的告白，搂过他的肩膀，给了他深情一吻。

脸皮薄的Omega一忽儿连耳朵尖都红透了，真奇怪，再亲密再羞耻，再不堪的事他们都做遍了，唯独对这三个字的咒语和恋人间唇齿紧贴的依偎，Eduardo还是招架不住。

他掩饰着自己的难为情，故作嫌弃地说，“公司已经更名叫LexCorp了，我管了三年，我累了，你自己的公司，自己打理。”

“好。”

“还有啊，这个烦人的小东西，从今往后也由你来带，一个人带孩子简直辛苦死了。”

“好。”

“头发留回来，难看死了。”

“好。”

“好好好，你怎么只会说好啊。晚上吃墨西哥菜好不好啊，辣死你。”

“好。”

迈巴赫扬尘而去，曾经的过往被狠狠抛在身后，前路广阔，等待他们开启的是一段崭新的未来。

-Fin-


End file.
